


Let It Move Right Through You

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Titty-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy is looking up to meet Dan’s gaze, her smirk a mix of confident and bashful. “I seem to remember that there was something that you wanted to try,” she says, fingers slipping over her nipples again, tugging lightly and making Arin hiss next to Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Move Right Through You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Hallelujah" by Panic! At The Disco.

“Welcome home!” Suzy says cheerfully as she pulls Dan’s lean body in for a hug.

Dan huffs out a laugh as he wraps his arms around Suzy, his chin resting on the top of her head. She’s small and warm and Dan already feels like he’s home, even though they’re still standing in the middle of the airport terminal. Arin grabs Dan’s luggage easily, the muscles in his arms rippling as he hefts up the bags.

Suzy slides away from Dan but lingers close next to him. Dan longs to hug Arin, too, but his arms are full of luggage and they’re in public, so the best that he gets is Arin nodding toward him with a warm smile filled with meaning.

“Good flight?” Arin asks.

Dan shrugs. “As good as any of them. No crying babies to speak of.”

“We missed you,” Suzy says, dreamy and soft. He feels her fingers hook into the fabric of his jacket, playing with the edge of the sleeve like she really wants to hold his hand. Fuck, Dan just wants to get back to his place or their place, somewhere quiet where he can be with Arin and Suzy without the public’s eyes on them.

“I missed you guys, too,” Dan says, even though he’s embarrassed. It’s ridiculous, really. Dan had been gone a week at most, but Arin and Suzy had already left for Christmas before Dan had left for business reasons, so he hasn’t seen them in close to two weeks. While he was gone, the distance hadn’t felt so bad, making due with texting and Skype calls, but being right here with them but completely unable to hold or touch them is making him crazy.

Arin leads them out of the airport and into the hustle and bustle of the parking lot, navigating to his car. California greets Dan with minimal sun and heavy traffic, and not much else, but at least it’s not freezing fucking cold like a good portion of the states that he’d traveled through had been.

“Are you hungry?” Arin asks as the three of the settle in the car, Arin and Suzy in the front seat and Dan tucked in the back.

Dan shakes his head. “Not really. I just want to get home.”

Arin and Suzy exchange a look. “Ours or yours?” Arin asks.

“Yours sounds good, not that I don’t miss Barry,” Dan says. He does miss him, he’s missed them all, but, if he goes to his place and Barry’s there, then that lessens the chance for Dan to snuggle and make out with Arin and Suzy.

A grin spreads across Arin’s face. He tips an imaginary hat at Dan’s reflection in the rearview mirror before starting the car. “Our place it is.”

“Did you sleep at all?” Suzy asks, craning around in her seat to look at his face.

Dan smiles, but he knows that he can’t hide the truth from them. He hadn’t, not really. Lately, it’s been an issue for him. He can’t seem to get a good night’s sleep unless he’s sandwiched between Arin and Suzy, can’t seem to fall into unconsciousness unless he’s got Suzy’s head on his chest and Arin’s leg hooked over his own. It’s not even just when he’s traveling, either - it’s at home, in his own bed, where he longs to be with them.

Dan also can’t hide the faint rings around his eyes, so he gives a half-hearted shrug instead of committing to his answer. “Sort of.”

Suzy hums. “You can rest at our place.”

Dan nods and stifles a yawn. He was fully intending on it.

The drive to Suzy and Arin’s place isn’t long. The whole way there, Suzy tells Dan all about how much trouble they’d had getting home, despite the fact that Dan was getting texts and selfies from the two of them all night, Suzy and Arin frowning at him in a picture trapped in a small, weird airport in Arizona.

Once they get to Arin and Suzy’s place, Dan leaves his luggage in Arin’s trunk, only taking the duffle bag that had hung around his body inside with him.

Their home is warm - it always is - and filled with enough memories for Dan that it feels like his place, too, in some spiritual way. As soon as the door is shut behind them, Dan drops the bag at his feet and stretches, popping his shoulder, before he feels a hand at his waist, turning him, and he’s face-to-face with Arin.

Arin grins, big and dopey, his eyes full of so much affection that it makes Dan’s face break into a huge grin.

“Jesus, I missed you so fucking much,” Arin murmurs, drawing Dan closer and, before Dan can even respond, cupping his face, tugging him in so that their lips meet. Dan melts into Arin’s arms, his strong hold, groaning happily as Arin kisses him, firm and steady.

A second pair of hands wind up Dan’s sides, arms wrapping around his middle and squeezing.

“We really missed you,” Suzy says, her voice dipping. Dan can feel her face against his back even through the layer of hoodie he’s wearing.

Dan moans into the kiss and Arin breaks it so that Dan can catch his breath. As soon as Arin has broken away, there are hands turning Dan around and Suzy is right there, hands reaching up to Dan’s shoulders and urging him down so that their mouths can meet, too. She’s wearing this light peach-colored lip gloss that slicks Dan’s mouth. It tastes sweet, waxy, a taste that he’s used to. Dan’s fumble for her hips, squeezing at the curve of flesh.

Sometimes, Dan feels overwhelmed by both of them, by their attention being focused solely on him. This _thing_ of theirs isn’t all that new, certainly not new enough that Arin and Suzy should be acting like they’ve never kissed Dan before, but Dan blames it on the distance, his own chest aching to touch them again.

Arin runs his hands down Dan’s back, over the slight curve of his ass, and Dan groans. He breaks the kiss and wraps an arm around the both of them, drawing them in close, breaking into giggles when Arin blows a wet kiss against Dan’s neck.

“Not fair that Arin is taller than me. He’s closer to your mouth,” Suzy says, leaning on her tip-toes to draw Dan down again.

“Hey, so, I really missed you guys, too, and I like where this is going, but I’m kind of exhausted, so how about we do that whole sleep thing first and then all of this good stuff?” Dan asks, hoping that he’s not being too much of a boner killer. He’s suddenly exhausted, the travel and lack of sleep catching up to him. All that he wants is to curl into Arin and Suzy’s warmth and relax.

“Sure,” Arin says. “Whatever you want, Dan.”

“Yeah, Dan,” Suzy says, squeezing him. “We want you in _top_ condition for later,” she adds with a smirk. Dan groans. He’s sure that, one of these days, Suzy’s mouth is going to kill him.

Arin and Suzy unwind themselves from Dan. He toes off his shoes and takes off his hat, ruffling a hand through his mess of hair before he shrugs out of his hoodie, leaving him in his t-shirt and ripped jeans. Mochi and Mimi come to investigate the noises; when they spot Dan and Arin, they circle them, curling around Dan’s ankles so that he’ll give them attention.

Dan spends a moment snuggling Arin and Suzy’s cats because he loves them almost as much as he loves their owners, so they deserve a little welcome home affection, too. Once the cats lose interest, it’s Arin that laces his warm, thick fingers with Dan’s and tugs him toward the master bedroom, leading him down the hall. Suzy is quick to follow, only stopping to make sure that the cats have food and water so that they won’t bother them during their nap.

Arin and Suzy’s room is clean and warm, feeling lived-in, welcoming, Arin’s clothes haphazardly folded and laying on the recliner in the corner, the bed sloppily made and some of Suzy’s make-up resting on the pillow. It’s a welcoming sight, and Dan sighs contently, ready to collapse into the soft give of their bed.

Before Dan can drop into the pile of blankets and pillows, though, Suzy clears away the make-up and the book that Arin had been reading this morning. Finally, Dan lets himself flop onto the middle of their bed.

“No pants in the bed,” Arin reminds Dan, who sighs, not at all happy with the idea of standing back up to take his jeans off.

“I got you,” Arin says with clear amusement in his voice. Before Dan can register what he’s said, Arin’s suddenly on the bed, crawling over Dan so that he’s hovering above him, his hands planted on the mattress.

“You’re making it hard to delay the sexy times,” Dan says from under Arin, a smile rolling across his lips.

Arin leans in and brushes a kiss to Dan’s mouth, something soft and innocent, as he shuffles back and his hands find the top of Dan’s jeans, tugging down the fabric so that it slips from Dan’s hips. Slowly, Arin pulls off Dan’s jeans, leaving him there in his boxers and t-shirt.

He tosses Dan’s pants across the room before joining Dan in bed, curling up on Dan’s right side. Suzy moves in, settling on Dan’s left side. In a matter of seconds, the three of them are nestled there on the bed. Today, Dan is on his side, Suzy against his chest and Arin against his back, his arms a heavy weight at Dan’s side, anchoring him. Suzy slides a leg back in-between Dan’s.

Already, Dan can feel comfort seeping into him. The three of them are quiet, their breathing mingling together. Dan’s eyes are closed, and he’s so warm, so comfortable, more so than he’s been in weeks. It’s all-too-easy to drift off to sleep.

\--

Dan wakes up a few hours later, alone in bed. He yawns, stretching his body out, feeling completely rejuvenated, like a new person. His hands palm the sheets next to him, missing the warmth of Arin and Suzy next to him. He doesn’t actually know if they slept or not; he’d passed out so fast and hadn’t woken up when they slipped away from him.

As Dan slowly comes back to himself, he becomes aware of noises in the room - movement, soft breathing, slick, wet sounds. These are noises that he’s become intimately familiar with.

Dan darts straight up on the bed.

There, on the floor in front of him, is Arin, standing bare-ass naked. Suzy is kneeling in front of Arin, topless, her hand wrapped around Arin’s hard, shiny cock as she mouths at the head. Dan groans at the sight in front of him, mostly turned-on and only a little offended at his lovers starting without him.

Suzy pulls off of Arin’s dick as their gazes turn to him.

“Told you it would wake him up,” Arin says, his voice low with arousal. The tone makes Dan shiver, his stomach growing hot. He _wants_. He wants so badly that he can taste them on his tongue already.

“You weren’t supposed to start without me,” Dan says as he reaches down and tugs his shirt off.

Suzy smiles at him, her long, dark hair hiding her perfect, milky breasts from him and her lips shiny with spit, wet from Arin’s cock.

“We talked,” she says, “and we decided that tonight will be all about you.”

“What’s that mean?” Dan asks, moving off of the bed, his cock twitching in his boxers at the prospect of the focus turning to him.

They don’t do that a whole lot. Most times that they have sex, things are even in terms of attention so that no one feels left out. Very rarely is everything focused on one person - though there are times, special occasions, where Arin and Dan will focus on Suzy, the two of them holding her open, their mouths roaming her body, finding the heat between her legs and driving her wild. The same could be said for Arin, nights where Dan will fuck him on his hands and knees and Suzy will have a hand fisted in his hair, her strap-on deep in his mouth. Dan’s even had his own nights where Suzy will ride him and Arin will fuck himself into Dan’s mouth, slow and steady.

Apparently, it’s Dan’s turn again.

“It means that we missed you and we want to do filthy things to you, so don’t argue,” Suzy says sweetly, raising a finger and beckoning Dan to her as she raises up from her knees.

Dan snorts but goes to her, catching her in his arms and bending down to kiss her again. Suzy tastes like Arin and Dan moans at the familiar taste of both of them there. His eyes flicker open to meets Arin’s gaze behind Suzy. Arin’s hand is at his cock, stroking slowly, circling his hand around the red, wet head of his cock as he watches Dan and Suzy kiss.

Dan lets his hands roam from her waist to her ass. She still has her shorts on and Dan cups the curve of her ass, squeezing. Suzy groans against Dan’s mouth, shifting back into his touch before he breaks the kiss.

“Let’s get these off,” he says, his own voice surprising him with how deep and low it already sounds. It’s been a while since he’s gotten off with more than his hand and to more than dirty pictures, messages, voice mails from Arin and Suzy, and his cock is already hardening in his boxers.

Dan reaches for the waistband of Suzy’s shorts, fingers skating across the smooth, warm skin of her belly as they slip into the fabric, but Suzy bats his hand away, dancing back from his touch.

“This is about _you_ ,” Suzy reminds him, but she grabs at her shorts and eases them down over her hips and off, leaving her standing there in lacy, black panties that practically have Dan drooling.

“Well,” Dan says, “ _I_ really like getting _you_ off.” He smiles, trying to will Suzy to return to him.

Suzy rolls her eyes, but she slinks back over to Dan.

Arin’s eyes are drawn to her figure, his hand still teasing his own cock. He’s biting his lip, his breathing heavy. There’s always something about Arin watching them that gets Dan that much more excited. It’s different from when Arin is participating, when he’s touching Dan or Dan’s watching him touch Suzy. It’s something unique when Arin is watching Dan with Suzy.

Suzy plants a kiss on Dan’s chest. “After,” she says against his skin before kissing her way down Dan’s chest, leaving damp presses of her mouth against his flesh. Suzy lowers herself to her knees and presses a kiss right above the waistband of Dan’s boxers, making Dan tremble with need, his cock now stiff, tenting the fabric of his boxers.

Suzy reaches for his boxers and tugs them down with ease, exposing Dan’s rapidly hardening cock. Dan gracelessly steps out of his boxers, Suzy helping him until he’s standing there naked in front of them. He’s barely self-conscious anymore around them, not with how much they’ve proven to enjoy his body. Dan hopes that they know that he enjoys them, too, loves the curves of Suzy’s body and both the softness and hard muscle of Arin’s.

Dan strokes himself once, a teasing pass, testing his cock. Suzy watches the curl of his fingers before she grabs his wrist, stilling him. She leans in, her free hand finding purchase on Dan’s thigh, fingers digging into the tanned skin lightly. Suzy breathes a puff of warm air against Dan’s cock, making him shiver and groan. She smiles, slinky, almost like a cat before she leans in and does it again, a tease of warmth against the sensitive head of his dick but without the pressure or follow-up of tongue.

“Suzy,” Dan says, her name coming out as a whine. He sees Arin twitch across from them. So far, Arin’s been inactive, which is unlike him, so Dan’s guessing that, while his ass was asleep, Suzy and Arin concocted some kind of deliciously sexy plan that he isn’t fully aware of at the moment. Dan wants Arin near him, misses when Arin would tease him with touches, kiss him while Suzy got him hard. Dan licks his lips. He wants it so bad.

Dan’s mind goes blank as Suzy suddenly gets a hand around the base of his cock and her mouth open around the head, sucking lightly. Her tongue flicks at the slit of Dan’s dick, pressing against the hole maddeningly slowly, teasing Dan there. Dan groans, loud and surprised, his wrist flexing in Suzy’s grasp.

He’s leaking a little already, droplets of pre-come barely making their way from his dick before Suzy’s insistent tongue is collecting them. Dan’s breath hitches wildly in his chest.

“Fuck,” Arin grunts from his position in the room.

“Oh, shit, Suzy,” Dan murmurs, looking down and seeing her mouthing at his cock, the quick pace that her tongue is teasing him at. She’s barely touching his cock, but it’s still intense because it’s his slit, his most sensitive part.

She pulls back and Dan wants to sob, his nerves on edge, skin on fire, knees wobbling. No one in this world knows how to take him apart faster than Suzy does.

Suzy looks back at Arin, the wave of her hair slipping around her shoulders. “Babe, grab me the lube?” she asks.

Arin nods, propelled out of his daze by her words. He pads to the nightstand and digs around inside of it, returning with the bottle of lube that they always use.

“Lube?” Dan asks. That’s usually reserved for when they’re fucking Arin. Is that’s what’s in store for tonight? Dan wouldn’t mind that. He loves fucking Arin, loves it because _Arin_ loves it so much, goes absolutely crazy for it. Dan adores the nights when he has Arin on his back, legs pressed to his chest as he pounds into him, Arin falling apart around him and still begging for more.

Suzy nods, taking the bottle when Arin offers it to her. He’s closer, now, and it’s easy for Dan to reach out with his free hand, catching Arin’s arm and drawing him closer. Arin comes over easily, meeting Dan’s mouth in a sweet kiss that quickly becomes messy, clicks of their teeth, flashes of their tongues. Arin tastes _good_. He always does.

Dan cries out against Arin’s mouth. Arin swallows the sounds as Dan clings to him, Suzy having taken Dan back inside of her mouth.

He can feel her sucking at the head of his cock, using the flat of her tongue to brush along the underside of his length. She isn’t fucking around anymore, no more teasing - instead, she sucks him with intent, taking him as far as she can, wetting his length.

Dan and Arin break their kiss and Dan rests his face in the crook between Arin’s neck and shoulder, moaning wetly against Arin’s skin while Arin’s fingers slide up and down Dan’s back, thick digits rubbing against the knobs of Dan’s spine.

“How’s she feel?” Arin asks, his voice gravely.

“So fucking good,” Dan breathes. “She always feels good. Fuck, Suzy.”

“That’s my girl,” Arin murmurs, voice full of affection. His praise must set something off inside of Suzy because Dan feels her begin to suck harder, bobbing her head faster. He breaks loose of her hold to set a hand on her shoulder, the fine wisps of her jet-black hair brushing Dan’s fingertips as she moves.

Dan watches her for a moment. Her pink mouth is stretched around the length of his cock, her eyelashes dark and fanning against her pale cheeks. She’s making this soft, humming sound around the wet noises of her taking him as she moves, fast, hair slipping to cover her tits again. She’s fucking gorgeous like this. She’s gorgeous every moment, but especially like this.

Suzy draws back. Dan moans his disapproval, but he’s excited for what might come next. He watches as Suzy spits into her palm, touching Dan’s already-wet cock. Dan groans, his dick twitching in her hand.

“Gotta get you nice and wet,” Suzy says, her voice deeper because of him, because of his dick.

Okay, Dan’s really leaning toward getting to fuck Arin. The idea spreads through him, fire in his belly, moving through his veins. He reaches out, running his fingers down Arin’s broad chest, dipping low to his cock, knocking Arin’s hand away so that he can stroke Arin’s dick.

Arin’s dick is the only other dick that Dan’s touched besides his own. It’s always strange how familiar but intimately different it feels at the same time. Arin is a little thicker, shorter, his cock curving down where Dan’s curves up, but Dan loves it, loves the feeling of Arin hard in his hand.

“Do I get to fuck you?” Dan asks, venturing a guess, confident that he’s right.

Arin gasps, his eyes fluttering shut, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Dan leans in to kiss the spot where white meets red.

“Not tonight,” Suzy says as she continues to stroke Dan.

“No?” Dan asks, puzzled. If he isn’t fucking Arin, then why do they need lube?

“No,” Suzy says. Her hand leaves Dan’s dick, making Dan groan again. “We’re doing something else.”

“Care to share?” Dan asks the both of them, his heart beating a little faster in his chest. He’s all for sexy secrets and new things and he trusts Suzy and Arin with all of his heart, his body, but he’d still like to know what he’s getting himself into.

Dan watches as Suzy picks up the lube, unsnapping the cap, and his eyes widen as she squeezes it over her chest, letting the clear liquid run down her skin - specifically, over and between her breasts. Dan’s mouth goes dry as another idea forms in his mind and picks at his skin. He doesn’t breathe it out loud, though, in case he’s wrong.

Suzy dribbles lube in her hands, Dan watching as she slides her fingers over her breasts, tweaking a nipple in the process, her head tilting back as she moans. Arin’s dick twitches in Dan’s hand. Dan had forgotten that he was even touching Arin and gives Arin a few apologetic strokes.

He can’t tear his eyes off of Suzy, how her hands move against her own chest, sliding her fingers between the heavy weight of her breasts to slick up the space between them. Dan is fully hard now, leaking a little because Suzy’s beautiful, her skin wet and shining.

Suzy is looking up to meet Dan’s gaze, her smirk a mix of confident and bashful. “I seem to remember that there was something that you wanted to try,” she says, fingers slipping over her nipples again, tugging lightly and making Arin hiss next to Dan.

Dan swallows thickly. There was. He’d watched one too many porn videos a few weeks ago, before he had even left, and had texted Suzy and Arin late one night, a quick text that could be taken as a joke.

 _'Have you ever titty-fucked Suzy?'_ he’d asked.

Arin had sent back a cheeky, ' _Maybe. ;)'_ , to which Dan had replied, ' _Do you think that I could?'_

Nothing had come of those texts. Dan had figured that Suzy hadn’t been into the idea, so he let it fade away, but it was clear that the idea hadn’t been entirely forgotten.

“Holy shit,” Dan says.

Suzy smiles, fucking filthy as she fondles her own breasts, shiny and wet with lube.

“You gonna get down here and fuck my tits, Dan?” she asks, challenging him.

Dan doesn’t need to be told twice. He drops to his knees and leans in, grabbing Suzy and pulling her in for a searing kiss, one filled with surprise and gratitude. She smiles into the kiss, Dan’s chest pressing against her own. He’s getting slick, too.

When they break apart, Arin’s moved to settle behind them. Suzy shifts, lying back so that her head is pillowed against Arin’s thighs. Arin brushes his fingers through Suzy’s hair, moving it away from her face and smiling down at her with as much love as he always has. It’s the same look that he often gives Dan, that melts Dan’s heart, that scared him shitless when they first started dating.

It takes a little maneuvering, but Dan moves up and straddles Suzy’s chest, careful not to crush her. Despite his many sexual misadventures, he’s never done this personally. He’s only ever seen this done in porn. Suddenly, he’s happy that it’s Suzy who’s finally letting him do it, letting her be his first experience with this. Her hands skate up his thighs, still wet from touching herself, and she strokes him once, twice, slicking him up, too, to make it easier.

Suzy’s tits aren’t huge, aren’t like the tits that he’d seen in the video, but he loves them, the curve of them, their weight and how they fit in his hands. It’s easy for Dan to press closer, hand around the base of his cock as he slides the head of his dick against the underside of her breasts.

She’s slick and wet, her skin so warm. Dan shivers, letting out a moan, and he can feel both Arin and Suzy’s gaze on him.

In the video that Dan had watched, the girl who was getting her tits fucked pressed them together while the guy fucked her breasts, fast and hard. Dan doesn’t want to start that extreme, though. He shifts so that his cock begins to press between Suzy’s breasts, the head slipping into the natural gap between them. She’s so slick, so wet here, and Dan rolls his hips up experimentally, testing it out.

Instantly, his cock is incased in heat and softness, every inch of his shaft being touched by the curve of Suzy’s breasts.

Dan lets out a shaky moan and Arin swallows hard. “What’s it feel like?” Arin asks.

“So fucking warm,” Dan says. “Jesus, so slick and _hot_.”

“Yeah?” Arin asks. His hand creeps from Suzy’s hair, over her shoulder, to her breast. Dan watches as Arin pinches gently at Suzy’s nipple, tugging a little, instantly earning a moan from Suzy, her head tipping back, exposing the beautiful line of her throat.

Dan pulls back, speeding up a little on his next thrust, his dick long enough that the head slides up against Suzy’s chest, a small smattering of pre-come clinging to the pale pink of her skin.

Arin is rolling her nipples between his fingers, earning gasps and moans that go straight to Dan’s cock, making him even harder than before. He sets up a good rhythm, keeping his thrusts steady, not too hard or too rough, just the slide of his long cock between Suzy’s beautiful breasts.

It doesn’t feel like fucking a pussy or a mouth or Arin. It feels different but good, warm and soft and _wet_ , this intense pleasure that scorches Dan. He likes being so close to Suzy, being with her in this new and exciting way, having them both in arm’s reach.

It’s Suzy who switches things up, tipping her head down and using her hands to squeeze her breasts together, just like the girl in the porno that Dan had watched. Holding her tits together makes the slide tighter, that much hotter, Suzy’s pale, perfect breasts clinging to Dan’s cock, squeezing at him as he fucks her tits.

Suzy opens her mouth. The next time that the head of Dan’s cock pops out of the warmth of her cleavage, Suzy’s tongue is there, lapping at the head like she’d done at the beginning of the night to warm him up. Dan moans, falters, and it gives Suzy time to suck at the head of his dick, her hands still pressing her tits together, still squeezing at Dan.

“Ah, shit, fuck, Suze,” Dan moans, babbling desperately.

Arin’s hands abandon Suzy’s breasts long enough to grab Dan and pull him in for a kiss over Suzy’s body, her mouth wet, teasing at the underside of Dan’s cock, licking and sucking sloppily around the head.

“Keep going, Dan,” Suzy says. “Fuck my tits.”

Dan groans messily against Arin’s mouth and his hips roll, resuming his pace. This is singlehandedly one of the hottest things that he’s ever experienced and he can’t believe that it’s only Suzy’s breasts making him feel this way, this keyed-up and crazy. He’s always been a boob man and this only solidifies that for him.

“Look at him,” Arin says, talking to Suzy now, cupping her cheek, letting his thumb drift to her bottom lip. She sucks the thick digit into her mouth. “Look at how you’re getting him off with just your tits, Suzy. You think that you can make him come that way, baby? Make him come all over your pretty little tits?”

Dan grunts, teetering near the edge but not eager to come. He wants this to last, all night if he could, but Arin’s words aren’t helping. Dan hears Suzy whine, can feel Suzy shifting under him, the slight squeezing of her thighs.

“You’re excited, too,” Arin continues. “Do you wish that Dan was fucking your pussy? Making you nice and wet there, too?”

“Jesus, Arin,” Dan says breathlessly. His body speeds up, his pace faster as his cock slides between Suzy’s breasts, her hands pressing them together to form a tight vacuum around his cock. If the two of them keep this up, then he really will come in no time flat.

“Maybe Dan can fuck my tits next,” Arin says. When he’s this turned on, his mouth gets going. He says the dirtiest shit and it does wonders for Dan, as does the thought of fucking Arin this way, the picture in his head of Arin holding his pecs together, creating the illusion of cleavage, of breasts for Dan to fuck, how Dan’s cock would look so nice like that, too, sliding up near Arin’s face, how Arin would look painted in Dan’s come.

Dan bites his lip, riding the edge between coming and not. Arin must see that he’s close. Dan sees him smirk, sees the fire behind his eyes.

“Suzy, you want Dan to come?” Arin breathes against her ear.

Suzy nods, groaning. “Yes.”

“Tell him,” Arin insists. “Tell him where you want it.”

“My tits,” Suzy breathes, pinching at her own nipple, teeth digging into her bottom lip. “Come on my tits, Dan.”

The way that she says it, the focus of Arin’s eyes, the slick, wet heat of Suzy’s skin…it all combines as Dan fucks Suzy’s tits, fast and hard, only a matter of heartbeats before Dan starts coming. He doesn’t stop, keeps thrusting as he comes, strings of white landing high on Suzy’s chest, her face, thick globs of it collecting on the curve of her breast, between her tits, smearing against Dan’s cock as he fucks her through his orgasm.

Finally, it’s too much. Dan wobbles backward, settling back on the carpet breathlessly as he pants, his dick still twitching, still leaking pearls of white. When he looks up, Suzy is lying on the floor, her hands at her side and her chest sticky from Dan. Arin’s moved to between Suzy’s legs, eagerly lifting her ass and tugging off her lacy panties. They don’t come off all of the way, ending up trapped around one of her slender ankles. Arin can’t be assed to remove them all of the way before he’s nudging Suzy’s knees apart, dipping his face to her cunt. Dan can see when he makes contact, the way that Suzy’s body jerks, her legs falling open wider, giving him more access.

Arin usually likes to tease, but apparently not tonight. He’s been harder for longer than Dan has and it must be catching up to him. Arin holds Suzy around her thighs, his mouth moving franticly between her legs as his tongue presses into her, licking her in broad stripes and flicking against her clit. Suzy moans, wild and deep, her hand flying to Arin’s hair to grip him there. Dan slinks up her body, moving to the side so that he can kiss her.

Her mouth is sweet, tasting like a mix of Dan and Arin, a taste Dan that never expected to get used to. He can see when Suzy lifts her hips, fighting against Arin’s hold and grinding her pussy against his mouth, how Arin accepts it, his head moving faster as he licks into her.

Dan can tell when Arin adds his fingers. He can hear the deep, breathless moan that’s pulled from Suzy and how it’s different than when she’s just getting eaten out. Dan peers between her legs, seeing the shadow of two of Arin’s fingers disappearing inside of her.

“You must be so wet,” Dan breathes against her ear. “Me fucking your tits got you that wet?”

Suzy nods, practically writhing against the floor. Dan is still soft, but, oh, God, he wishes that he were hard so that he could press his cock into Suzy’s mouth. Her fingers find his thigh, squeezing, nails biting into the skin there lightly.

“Arin’s going to make you come, baby,” Dan says sweetly, pressing a kiss to Suzy’s forehead. “Right, Arin?”

Arin moans his response, the noise sending vibrations through Suzy’s body. She twitches, groaning, and Dan watches her shake apart as she comes for Arin. Arin doesn’t slow his mouth or fingers, choosing to fuck her through her orgasm instead. Suzy whines, eyes sliding shut as she trembles all over. Dan watches in awe as, with a twist of his fingers, Arin has her breathless, moaning soundlessly as she comes a second time.

Arin backs off, sitting up. His mouth is so wet, so shiny, and Dan can’t help but go to him, kiss him where he’s messy, where he tastes like Suzy. Arin’s damp, sticky fingers curl around Dan’s bicep. Suzy lies there on the floor, panting, boneless against the carpet, struggling to catch her breath and regain her senses.

Arin is still rock-hard in front of Dan, who breaks their kiss, watching Arin wipe at his mouth. He smells musky, so fucking good.

“You want my mouth?” Dan asks.

Arin’s eyes flicker over to Suzy, then to Dan.

“Both,” he says, clearing his throat. “I want both of you.”

“Fuck,” Dan grunts. “Suze, you up for that?”

“Shit…give me a sec,” she says. “I think Arin sucked my brains out through my pussy.”

Dan snorts as Arin presses his face against Dan’s neck, leaving a damp kiss there.

“I’ll start,” Dan says, sinking to his knees as Arin stands up, his cock in Dan’s face. Dan’s eager to lean in and wrap a hand around the base of Arin’s cock, licking wetly over the head. Arin’s cock is nice, not too big or too small, the head thick as it dribbles pre-come against Dan’s tongue. He moans, greedy for more of Arin’s taste.

Arin hisses, his fingers curling into Dan’s hair. Dan moans when Arin gives his hair a slight tug, the sensation slithering down his spine and jolting to his cock. He’ll be hard again in no time if this keeps up.

Dan lets his jaw open wide as he takes more of Arin, bobbing, trying to wet his length to make the slide smoother. He’s still not one hundred percent used to sucking dick, but he’s getting better. He likes it, likes the feeling of Arin hot and heavy on his tongue.

Dan bobs easily, Arin’s fingers carding through his hair. In no time at all, Suzy’s next to Dan, their shoulders pressed together. Dan pulls off of Arin to share his cock with Suzy. They both lean in, tongues sliding across Arin’s heated skin, Dan pressing his tongue to the underside of the head, trying to find the spot that he found once before that made Arin practically _scream_.

Suzy goes lower, her mouth finding Arin’s balls, sucking them gently while Dan takes the opportunity to suck hard at the head, moving a little, careful not to collide with Suzy. Arin is touching them both, shaking, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Arin looks so beautiful like this. Dan can’t ever get enough. So much of Arin’s time is spent trying to use his body, his face, for humor that, like this, Dan can appreciate his beauty, how fucking hot he thinks that Arin truly is.

“Fuck,” Arin says, “do you even know what you two look like? Sharing my cock? God, it’s so fucking hot.”

Dan moans around the head of Arin’s dick. Arin gasps, fingers tugging at Dan’s head. He moves faster before Suzy is back, Dan pulling off to share the space again. Suzy teases Arin’s slit with her tongue just as she had done to Dan. Arin isn’t as sensitive there, but it still makes him squirm, makes him groan and pull at Dan’s hair.

Suzy spits on Arin’s dick, wetting it, using her hand to stroke him, slow and teasing.

“You want to come on us?” she asks.

Arin grunts, “Fuck.”

“Our faces? Our mouths? Do you want to come on my tits just like Dan did?”

Suzy’s sinful mouth works wonders on Arin. Dan can see him tensing, can see his body drawing up because he’s close. Dan mouths at the shaft, letting his tongue trace the hard skin.

“Give it to us, Arin, please,” Suzy says.

That request is all that it takes, along with Suzy’s hand working Arin’s shaft and Dan’s mouth helping her along.

“I’m - _fuck!_ ” Arin grunts before he comes, Dan pulling up with enough time that he and Suzy are right there, side by side, as Arin comes on their chests, their chins. Just as Arin had done for her, Suzy strokes him through his orgasm, squeezing at the head of his cock to milk every last drop from his dick. She tongues at his slit, collecting the last of his come, only releasing him when he hisses.

Suzy cups Dan’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. Their faces are a mess, covered in strings of come, and Dan can taste Arin and Suzy and himself all over both of them. It’s disgusting and hot and burns right through his skin.

Arin joins them on the floor, edging his way into their sloppy kiss, the two of them taking turns sharing Arin’s mouth.

“I feel disgusting,” Suzy says after they break the kiss.

“But the crazy, hot sex was worth it, right?” Dan asks.

“Totally,” Arin answers for the both of them. “If that’s what happens when we all don’t see each other for a couple of weeks, then we need to do that more often.” Suzy slaps at him lazily.

The thought lingers that they all need to take a shower, but no one moves, the three of them remaining in a heap on the floor, catching their breath, stroking heated skin. Dan doesn’t care if he’s a mess - he would rather be nowhere else than here with them.


End file.
